2000s
This is a timeline of events that occured during the 2000s. 2000 January 1st *New Year's Day comes, and the distraught Aldrich Killian is still waiting for Tony Stark on the building's roof. Seeing the New Year's celebrations below inspires him to continue his work without Stark. That morning, Maya Hansen wakes up to find Stark has discreetly left her.Iron Man 3 3rd *Aldrich Killian accepts Maya Hansen into A.I.M., and they continue to develop the Extremis virus.Iron Man 3 2001 September 13th *After the 9/11 attacks, Thaddeus Ross convinces the US Military to revive the Bio Force Enhancement Project, based on Project Rebirth in World War II. Bruce Banner joins the group at Culver University at the insistence of his girlfriend Betty Ross. Thaddeus lies to the scientists on the project, claiming their work will help protect soldiers from depleted uranium.The Incredible Hulk 2002 June 28th *S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Agent Phil Coulson on a mission in Peru. 29th *In Peru, Coulson meets Camilla Reyes, with whom he had a romantic relationship. 2004 Unknown Date *John Garrett returns to Grant Ward five years after leaving him in the Wyoming wilderness. He tells Ward he has been accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D. and will operate within it as a sleeper agent for HYDRA.Ragtag 2006 January 12th *Under the threat of funding cuts, Bruce Banner tests the Bio Force Enhancement process on himself, but the combination of Gamma radiation and the serum Betty Ross developed results in the accident that turns him into the Hulk. Gamma pulses stored in Banner's amygdala and released during high stress moments trigger each transformation. Ross is injured and hospitalized, and Banner goes on the run. The Military closes the lab building for a year and shuts down the Bio Tech Force Enhancement project. Thaddeus Ross keeps some project data, while Betty also secretly holds onto data and remains at Culver University. Angered by her father's treatment of Banner, Betty stops talking to him.The Incredible Hulk self-testing]] February 7th *Bruce Banner tries to contact Betty Ross, but the e-mail is intercepted by the Military and she never receives it. He travels through the Dakotas. The Incredible Hulk May 27th *Bruce Banner is spotted via satellite recon photo in Canada.The Incredible Hulk 28th *The Hulk is sighted by locals, who mistake him for a "green Sasquatch".The Incredible Hulk July 14th *Akela Amador and two other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents conduct a raid to one of Vanchat's gulags. The agents are murdered and Amador is captured, spending four years in a cage.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy 17th *Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. sends a second team to the gulag raided by Akela Amador's team. They find several corpses, but do not locate Amador.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye-Spy October 21st *The last sighting of Bruce Banner for at least five months.The Incredible Hulk 31st *Aldrich Killian injects himself with Extremis, which heals his disabilities and enables him to walk without a cane.Iron Man 3 2007 February 14th *Aldrich Killian finds candidates for his Extremis program, including Ellen Brandt, Chad Davis, Eric Savin, and Jack Taggert, all of whom were in the United States Army and suffered serious injuries.Iron Man 3 19th *The candidates are given Extremis. Some of them do not survive, and their bodies explode. The successful subjects heal from their injuries and regrow lost limbs.Iron Man 3 March 3rd *S.H.I.E.L.D. is brought in to help Thaddeus Ross, and continue helping him until 2011. Stark Industries sells him Jeep-mounted sonic cannons.The Incredible Hulk blueprints]] 27th *The Military loses Bruce Banner in the Arctic Circle.The Incredible Hulk April 1st *Bruce Banner is spotted in Rome, Italy.The Incredible Hulk June 12th *Chad Davis explodes from an Extremis malfunction in Rose Hill, Tennessee. Five other people are killed in the explosion.Iron Man 3 2008 August 8th *Grant Ward starts serving in the South Ossetia war, making several contacts in the area.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Hub References Category:Timeline